Beyblade Random Moments
by Woodlandspirit13
Summary: Look at the @ #%& title
1. Chapter 1

**at HD academy**

Shadow: Are you guys _sure_ you want to watch the horror movie from the part I left off. It was a pretty intense

Damian:* sits himself next to Shadow* I'm sure because I'm the chosen one and not afraid of anything.

Jack: * Grabs popcorn* That's a lie.

Damian: Can it clown boy.

Zeo: Can we _please_ start this already

Shadow: Yeah, sure * Starts movie*

Everyone except Shadow : AHHHHHHHHHH!

Jack: * throws popcorn in the air and runs off with Damian and Zeo*

**Somewhere**

Enzo: leave me alone Selen I'm trying to talk to my new friend

Rinny. We are friends now right Rinny?

Rinny: #$% off !

Enzo: The best!

S**omewhere Else**

Masamune: Yo, Shadow get over here and play basketball with us!Shadow: You said you were fine with me sitting on the sidelines reading.

**M**asamune: Yeah well I lied so get down here and-Shadow: * Throws book at Masamune and hits him in his annoying as hell mouth* :(

**At HD academy ( once again)**

Damian: *Curled up in a ball and rocking himself back and forth* Can't sleep the darkest descent will eat me. Can't sleep the darkest descent will eat me. Can't sleep the darkest descent will eat me( repeats this about 100 times) Shadow : God, Damian sure is traumatized by that movie

Rinny: Watch this( walks up to Damian) OH MY GOD IS THAT THE DARKEST DESCENT!)

Damian: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ( runs down the hall and locks himself in his room** Somewhere not over the rainbow**

Tsubasa: hey Johannes how are you!?Johannes: I'LL KILL YOU!Tsubasa: 0.0Johannes: Naw, I'm kidding I'm great how about you JTsubasa: ( WTF is he on!?)


	2. Chapter 2

At HD Academy

Jack: HEY ZEO LOOK WHAT I MADE! * points to random wall*

Zeo: There's nothing there Jack.

Jack: DATS CAUSE IT"S INVOSIABLE!

Zeo: Wait what?

Jack: TO THE ESCAPE PODS! * runs off to god knows where*

Zeo: WtF just happened?

I'm pretty sure this is a desert but who knows?

Kenta: Hey, Ryuga you know what this desert needs?

Ryuga: What?

Kenta: It needs more sand.

Ryuga: Dude we're surrounded by sand!

Kenta: Not that much! Just a small pile…over there.* points to wherever over there is*

Ginga: Hey look what I found! * holds up bomb*

Ryuga: Ohhhh shhhhhhhhh

* Lots of exploding noises*

MEOW!

Zeo: You know I just relized something.

Damian: What?

Zeo: Isn't there a HDTV company that sells T.V' s? And this is HD academy so are the training us to sell T.V' s?

Damian: OH MY HADES YOUR RIGHT! EVERYTHING I KNOW IS A LIEEEEEEEE!

WAFFLES!

Tsubasa:…..

Madoka:…..

Masamune:….

Ginga: …

Yuu: AWKWARD SILENCE! :D


	3. MADNESS! MADNESSSSSSSSSSSSS 1

*** Warning: This chapter is rated R for random crossover madness. if there are any children in the room tell them to gtf out. If they refuse to do so then just screw it read this later.***

**Somewhere that's not Nowhere **

* Germany's phone rings*

Germany: * Picks it up* Hello?

Italy: *on the other line* Germany! Help it's Italy! today I saw some pretty girls so I started hitting on then but then they knocked me out and when I woke up I was in some bakery but they want to make cupcakes out of me so I started waving my white flag but it did nothing! So now I'm hiding in the closet!

Renna: * In the background* Ohhhh Italy~ where are you?

Pinkamina: * Also in the background* Don't you want to help us bake cupcakes?

Italy: * Whispers* There close please help me!

Renna: There you are!

Italy: * Screams* and hangs up

Germany: Don't worry Italy I'm coming!

**To be continued**

**I Don't even know anymore**

* Damian, Shadow and Wisty are standing face to face with Pearce*

Damian: So, Wisty, this is that prick you've told us about .

Wisty: Yep, and I was _sure_ I killed this guy

Shadow: You know ever sense I read the Witch & Wizard series I've always wanted to do this. Wisty I have an ingenious plan to get back at him for hurting your brother and sexually harassing you! * Walks up to Pearce, ultimate b&tch slaps him and runs past Wisty and Damian* RUN B&TCHES RUN!

Pearce: YOU LITTLE BRAT! BE HAPPY YOUR CUTE AND I LIKE YOU ENOUGH TO MAKE YOU MY SLAVE

Wisty: _THAT_ WAS YOUR INGENIOUS PLAN!?

Damian: THAT OLNY TICKED HIM OFF!

Shadow: * Laughs like a homicidal manic*

**Last time on Dragon Ball.. I Mean that Hetalia segment!**

Germany: ITALY! * burst through door only to find Renna, Pinkamina and Italy laughing* WHAT THE F^&K!

Pinkamina: You should see the look on your face! XD

Renna: So Priceless!

Italy: Germany I can't-a believe you fell for that-a! Renna and Pinkie would never sink to that level! Except for that one-a time with-a Rainbowdash-a.

Germany: ….I hate you all.

**IMMA HIGH ON CHEX MIX!**

Damian: IMMA THROW THIS BALL REAL FAR! * only throws it like 5 inches*

Selena: LOL you suck.

**Somewhere else**

Zim: What!? Who!? WHERE IS THE MIGHTY ZIM!?

Dynamis: Your in-

Zim: WHERE!?

Dynamis: Your _in-_

Zim: WHERE?!

Dynamis: YOUR IN-

Zim: WHERE!?

Dynamis: * Face palms and walks away*

**Shadow: And they all died in the end!**

**Damian: WTF!?**

**Zim: THE MADNESS! THE MADNESSSSS!**

**America: I'm the hero!**

**Italy: PASTAAAAAAAAA~**

**Selena: MAKE IT STOP SHADOW!**

**Shadow: NO!**


	4. PARODYS AND MARSHMELLOWS PT 1

*** WARNING : PARODY OF MARSHMALLOW PEOPLE and JACK and JOHANNES BEING HIGH***

Jack: * Walks over to Johannes* Man there is nothing to do!

Johannes: Oh my god I'm so bored! AHHHHHHHHHH!

Jack: Yeah your face is really weird.

Johannes: We need to get out of here.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ON THE OTTER*********************

Jack: Anything?

Johannes: Noooooo!

Jack: The otter isn't working!

Johannes: We never come up with good ideas on the otter!

Jack: Well what else can we do!?

Johannes: We could do something that isn't stupid!

Jack: Let's just set some fires or something.

Johannes: We always set fires! * Head butts Jack of the otter* I know! Lets visit Triangle man!

AT TRIANGLE MAN'S PLACE#################

Johannes: Hey Triangle man are you home!?

Triangle Lady: I'm a triangle!

Jack: Woah! Woah! * falls back*

Johannes: You're the boring triangle!

Jack: We wan the one that isn't terrible!

Triangle Lady: Awww, but I'm fun!

Jack: No! No you are not!

Johannes: Woah, my face is weird

Triangle Man: *Makes his appearance* Yeah triangular! I just surfed around the world!

Jack: * Starts to stab Triangle man*

Johannes: What are you doing!?

Jack: I have no idea! I have no idea!

Johannes: Everyone! Onto the otter!

*********** OTTER TIME!**++++++++++++++

Johannes: Great! Now were kidnappers!

Jack: I'm sorry! I was just so bored

Johannes: I know, I know! I'm still totally bored

Triangle Man: I can feel my triangular awesomeness leaking out of my face!

Triangle Lady: I stole a pack of gum once!

Jack: Nobody cares Triangle Lady!

Johannes: Listen, Lets just drop them into a canyon and light off a bunch of fires in a church or something?

Jack: That sounds totally lame but whatever?

Triangle Lady: * Mouth full of triangle man* Hey! Am I cool now?

Johannes: Did you_ eat _parttriangle man!?

Triangle Lady: Yeah! He's apart of me forever! * Puts hands up in the air*

Jack: That is hilarious!

Johannes: Why did we never think of eating people!?

Jack: Oh my god our whole week is set!

Triangle: Yayyyy I'm awesome!

Johannes: * Head butts triangle Lady into the canyon* And into the canyon.

**See kids this is what happens when you stay up till 1:00 watching youtube! **


	5. Creepypasta

**Evil planning of Evil planning-ness**

Dr. Ziggurat: Doji, I've just come up with a new evil plan!

Doji: Will it involve beyblade?

Dr. Ziggurat: No….it shall involve…_Candle Cove_

Doji: You evil bastard!

**HE IS THE RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEE D8**

Selena: OMFG WTF IS THAT!? * Points to the Rake*

Shadow: OMFG HE IS THE RAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKEEEEE!

Selena: BURN IT WITH KNIVES!

Rake: * Anime tears* But I just wanna be friends.

Shadow: * Throws can at his head*

Rake: * Hisses and runs away into the GREAT OUTDOORS*

Selena: HAPPY ( BEEPING) ENDING

**I shouldn't have done this**

Damian: * Having a conversation on Cleverbot because its his only real friend* Hello XB

BEN but INGENIOUSLY disguised as Cleverbot: You shouldn't have done that.

Damian: OMFG IT'S AN EVIL MOOSE DEMON OF MOOSEY -NESS! D:

BEN but INGENIOUSLY disguised as Cleverbot: Wait, what!?

Damian: SHOW YOURSELF EVIL MOOSE DEMON OF MOOSEY-DOOM!

BEN: Fine! * Pops his head out of computer* S'up? * Derp face*

Damian: OMFGWTHHSHEEJNJBBGRBGRJBGJBKBK! * Runs away screaming*

**For some reason Team Starbreaker and Shadow are in the woods with FLASHLIGHTS!**

Damian: Why are we out here again?

Shadow: I don't know, probably because the author of the Zalgo-forsaken fanfic didn't think this one through enough and just wanted to skip to the funny part.

Damian: What?

Shadow: What?

Zeo: O.K I think if we split up we can cover more ground and find whatever in hell we're suppose to find.

Jack: We can't split up! Slenderman will eat our souls one by one if we split up!

Shadow: Dude, calm down. I lived with Slenderman and the other proxies for nine years, I highly doubt he'll eat our souls if you stick with me.

Jack: That'll just make him angry!

Shadow: …..What?

**Me: Sorry for the short chapter guys. I'm working on my other fanfic Attack of the Nightmare. It's pretty much a crossover of MLP, Hetalia, Invader Zim, Homestuck, Mermaid Melody, EddsWorld, JtHM, Higurashi: When they Cry and a bunch of other stuff. Sooooooo….you guys can go ahead and check it out. R&R**


End file.
